The invention pertains to cut stones and more particularly to gem stones such as diamonds.
It is known that the brilliant cut maximizes the fire of a diamond. For this reason such a cut is by far the most popular. However, the cut is the most wasteful of diamond raw material.
On the other hand step cut stones such as square cut diamond and emerald cut diamonds while being more conservative of diamond raw material have none of the fire of brilliant cut diamonds. These facts have been known to the diamond trade for a long time and attempts have been made to devise hybrid cuts to capture the advantages of the square and brilliant cut diamonds.
One such hybrid is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,065 for a stone with an emerald cut crown and a modified brilliant cut base. While such a stone has more brilliance than the conventional square or emerald cut stones it does not approach the brilliance of a brilliant cut stone.